Deserted Princess
by Chichiforever
Summary: They say God never gives us more then we can handle or when you hit rock bottom the only thing left is up. Well...she hit rock bottom...so where was the escalator? bad at Summaries. please read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She twisted the soft material of her shirt, her blue eyes staring down at her fidgeting fingers. It took a moment before a large hand gently laid on her now still fingers. "It's okay" came a soft and calming voice. "Usako"

Looking up slowly Usagi meet his eyes, smiling Mamoru brought his fingers up to whip away her tears. "You promise to write?"

"Everyday" he smiled taking her hands in his. His thumb rubbing over her silver ring. "Don't worry Usako, time will fly" he leaned his forehead against hers. "I'll think of you every day love"

Usagi nodded kissing his lips softly. "Is that all I get?" Mamoru pouted causing Usagi to giggle. They shared a sweet loving kiss. Slowly pulling away Mamoru ran his fingers through her hair "If anything happens, call me," he said now worried. "Promise me if anything, I mean _anything_ happens you or one of the girls will get in contact with me."

Usagi smiled kissing his cheek, "You worry too much Mamo-chan"

Mamoru shook his head pulling her into his arms, "when it comes to you I could never worry enough"

The two stayed together for as long as they could. However, Time finally came to an end and Usagi watched as the love of her life flew away.

It was not long before Usagi stood in that same spot waving goodbye to her senshi as they ventured off to college…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The men cheered with excitement as they pulled their good friend into the club with gumption "Round of drinks!" Yūichirō called as the three men cheered in unison, all but one-Chiba Mamoru.

"So Mamoru-san any special ladies we should know about?" his longtime friend Asanuma questioned as he took a shot of alcohol "I hear that American girls are pretty hot"

Mamoru only shook his head as he looked around the active club

"Ah, you know Mamoru already has a girl Asanuma" Nobuyuki commented as he brushed his hand though his auburn locks "if you remember she was pretty young, I wonder if she ever…you know 'filled out'"

Mamoru sent the man a glare before shaking his head "Why did we have to come to Geki-jo? You know how I feel about these types of places and beside it's not good for me to be seen here," he said annoyed. All he wanted to do is find his Usako and hold her in his arms apology for not keeping in touch like he should have; he had missed her more than words could say.

"Just because you have someone to keep you warm at night Chiba Mamoru doesn't mean we do," Yūichirō grumbled as he took another shot

"Yea and besides it's not like anybody will recognize you, I mean you've been in Japan for what….two days? You have seen three patents. Come on man relax" Asanuma smiled as he pushed a shot to his doctor friend when a tall lavender head walked over with recognition in her eyes

"Dr. Chiba?" she asked as she placed a round of drinks on the table

Mamoru shot Asanuma a look that could kill "wow I thought it was you" the lavender hair woman continued "it's me, Momohara Momoko" Mamoru stared at the young woman as he thought of the name "I'm little Kyūs Mother"

It was then that Mamoru remembered who the woman was. "Ah, hello Mrs. Momohara….its um…good to see you again" he said nervously

"Don't worry I won't tell" she said with a smirk, "Besides, I'm more then positive you were dragged here by these handsome gentlemen." Motoki and the others nodded with large smiles on their faces. "Anyway I wanted to ask earlier, how is Chibi-usa?" she asked out of the blue causing Mamoru to looked at her with wide eyes

"Ah, she's talking about that cute little pink haired girl right Mamoru?" Asanuma asked with a smile

Mamoru ignored his sloshed friend, as he looked up at the lavender haired girl in shock "you know Chibi-usa?"

Momoko laughed as she shook her head, "I figured you didn't totally remember me" she said with a smile "I was an old classmate of Chibiusa's…she use to call me Momo…you and Usagi-san took us to the dead moon circus when we were attacked by those weird creatures" it was then that Mamoru recognized the woman in front of him.

"What are you doing working here?" he could not help but ask, "I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude"

"It's perfectly alright" she said with a small smile "after graduation I got married toKyūsuke and we had little kyus…we ran into some finance problems and well here I am" she said

Feeling a need to help his future daughters companion Mamoru handed her his card "here" he said with a smile "I am opening my practice here and I'm in need of a receptionist, give me a call," he said as Momoko flashed him a tearful smile

"Thank you thank you so much!" she said as excitedly jumped across the table and embraced the laughing man "Oh, Kyūsuke is going to be so happy!"

As she let him go, she stood back up ready to walk away when she turned around "Dr. Chiba, not that I don't want the job…but…if you're in need of a receptionist…why not as Usagi-san?"

Mamoru looked at the girl strangely for a moment before saying "I'm sure Usako has a great job, I mean she did go to school for public relations" he ran his hand through his hair, a look of shame on his face. "At less I hope she does. I haven't spoken in a long time…I tried to make it to her graduation and to visit but with exams and my class load there was never enough time"

Momoko looked confused as she stared at Mamoru for a second looking to the bar where she saw the woman in question talking with a patron "But she told me that you two talked all the time…" Mamoru frowned shaking his head "so then I guess you don't know…"

"what?"

"Usagi-san works here" she turned to point to the bar.

Mamoru's face went pale as he stood up and followed her gaze; there she was…dressed in a tight white formfitting see though dress with her golden hair falling to her ankles. He watched as a man slipped cash into her cleavage, she thanked him and walked through a door beside the bar. Mamoru saw red, he was angry as he pushed past his friends.

"She should be off now…" Momoko said as he walked pasted her reminding her to call him for a job and then he was gone.

Usagi sat staring at herself in the mirror; she hated what she was doing but knew that she had to continue…she had to support her family. Tears came to her eyes as she slowly whipped the makeup off her face "I hate this" she whispered as the tears fell like waterfalls shaking her head she slammed her face into her arms and began to cry. "It's not fair," she whispered as she continued to cry "I shouldn't be here," she whispered again

"Then why are you here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Usagi jumped as she turned to the voice "Mamoru" she whispered as he stared at her tear socked face

"Why are you here?" he asked her again, his anger was still there but not as it was when he first saw her. He had watched her stare at herself in her mirror completely and utterly lost and broken is what he saw in her eyes as she began to cry.

"I-I have to be" she said whipping her face with her hands "Why are you here?" she asked as she sat back down, successfully all the make off was gone, slowly pulling her hair in to a ponytail. "Are you going to just stare at me all night or are you going to answer my question?" She watched him through the mirror, after a few minutes of silence she looked to her watch. She needed to get home.

She turned to put her clothes on "do you mind" she whispered as Mamoru continued to stare at her

"You can take your clothes off for strangers and their money but you can't for your boyfriend and future husband?" he asked sarcastically

She only stared at him as he shook his head and did as she asked. "Okay" was all she said as he turned around to find her in a pair of dingy worn out jeans and an old black wore out tank top. "Normally boyfriends talk to their girlfriends" she said after a few moments of silence

"Normally girlfriends don't betray their boyfriends," he said in disgust

Usagi laughed as she stood up grabbing her purse "you would think that wouldn't you?" as she went to her locker to pull out a birthday bag Mamoru pulled her arm.

"What are you doing working in a place like this? What happened to college? What does your family think? I'm pretty fucking sure your dad would have a fit if he saw you here!"

Snatching her arm from his hand she glared darkly at him "Why I'm here is none of your business if you would have bothered to make time to listen to me maybe you would understand, but you didn't so back off!"

"Is everything alright in here?" Roy, the club's owner, asked as he closed the door behind him.

Usagi only nodded, as she looked to the ground "sorry" she whispered

"Who's this?" Roy asked, as he looked Mamoru up and down

Mamoru was about to answer when Usagi said, "he was just leaving"

Mamoru looked from Usagi to Roy "well customers are to wait outside not in the girls dressing rooms, don't forget you work tomorrow night Serenity"

Mamoru eyes went wide, as he turned to his blond princess "serenity?" he asked

"Her stage name" Roy answered

"Stage name?!" Mamoru looked shocked as he shook his head "you are using the name that….What the hell Usako?!" he yelled causing Roy to walk over

"Usagi who is this guy?!" he demanded

"I'm her boyfriend!" Mamoru yelled "you are not coming here anymore do you hear me?!" he shouted as he grabbed hold of Usagi's hand

"I'm afraid that's not your decision to make" Roy said as he went to take Usagi from his hand, when Mamoru punched him in the face causing the manager to fall to the ground.

Screaming his name Usagi pulled herself out of Mamoru's grip and ran to her boss's side, she began to ask him if he was all right when he pushed her aside "get your stuff and get out" he told her

"What"?" she asked panicked "no no no-no please Roy, you can't you can't fire me please I need this job! You know I need the money!" she begged Mamoru watched as Usagi begged and pleaded with the man to let her stay but he continued to shake his head no

"I warned you Serenity that if one more of your over protective man friends came here you would be fired! I let the incident with your blond brother slide but this, you need to leave both of you!" he stood up with help of a body guard turning and walking out of the room Usagi continue to yell for his forgiveness as the body guard, Mori stood in her way

"I'm sorry Ms. Serenity but you have to leave," he said sadly

"Mori please" she cried "I-I have to talk to him" she cried "Please"

Mori gave his apologies as he escorted Usagi and Mamoru out the back door.

Standing outside the club Usagi banged on the door as Mamoru stood behind watching with disgust "how could you be begging to work at a place like this?!" he asked as Usagi turned to him

"You…You ruined EVERYTRHING!" she yelled as she pulled out her wallet to find $100 "oh god" she groaned, "what am I going to do?" she asked herself forgetting about Mamoru.

Mamoru noticed the empty wallet and frowned. "Usako" he began but was interrupted.

"Usagi" the blond princess turned to the now opened back door. "Kitomi?" Usagi ran to her navy blue haired friend. "What are you doing out here? If Roy sees you he'll go crazy"

She shook her head, "Roy told me what happened," she said with sad eyes "I know that you need this…with the kids and baby and all…" she held a thick envelope out,

_Kids? Baby?_ Mamoru thought as he started at the two confused, his heart started to break as he pictured Usagi cheating on him behind his back, mothering children that were not his…

"I can't take this," Usagi whispered pushing the envelope back toward her friend.

"Yes you can" Kitomi said placing the cash in her hand and closing it "it's your tips plus half of ours…the girls and I wanted to make sure that little angel of yours was well taken care of"

Usagi felt fresh new tears spring to her eyes as she nodded "thank you" with one last hug Usagi began to walk to her car only to find Mamoru right behind her "Please go away Mamoru"

"You have kids?" he asked as Usagi turned to face him, his face was heart breaking. Tears pooled in his eyes as he stared at his lover "I-I know that I haven't kept in touch…but…"

Usagi shook her head as she unlocked her door, its squeaking echoing though out the night "it's not what it sounds like…but just by you asking that question tells me you never listened to any of my messages or read any of my letters" she said equally sad.

"Then tell me," Mamoru said as he kept her car door from closing

"I have to go Mamoru," she whispered as she pulled her car door shut leaving a heart broken Mamoru behind.

Walking into her small two-bedroom apartment, Usagi sighed as she heard the small footsteps running down the hall. "Usa-mama" a small girl with light sandy hair embraced usagi tightly "Your home!"

"I sure am sweet heart, and look what I brought for ya" handing a small birthday bag to the small child Usagi laughed as the little girl tore open the bag squealing in delight as she held the doll in her hands. "Thank you mama!" She yelled excitedly

"You're welcome" Usagi smiled "Now what are you doing up still?" she raised a perfectly pluck brow at the toddler, her blue eyes dancing with laughter.

"Kenji and Ikuko told me I could"

A six-year-old girl and boy walked out of the hallway "We did not" they said in unison.

"Yes you did" the small child yelled

"Now, Now its fine." Usagi laughed, "How about we all cuddle up on the couch and enjoy a nice cup of hot coco?"

As the cheers erupted through the small condominium, Usagi could not help but smile as she watched the twins help little Usagi onto the couch. "Usa" Ikuko called, looking over Usagi smiled at her little sister "Can we watch our last family vacation with mama and papa?"

Usagi sighed, looking to little Usagi, Usagi gave a small smile "well it is Tsuki's birthday"

The two twins turned to their niece hopeful expressions gracing both their features. The Small 4 year old thought for a moment before nodding excitedly "I'd like to see Grandma and Grandpa"

Laughing Usagi nodded putting the DVD into the player, Usagi made her self-comfortable between Ikuko and Kenji jr. pulling Tsuki into her arms. The four sat smiling as they watched their last family vacation with the two people they loved and missed…

**I know this is confusing but I do promise all will be explained. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Usagi awoke early. It was nearly 4:30 in the morning, as always she walked into the bathroom, showered and changed. Placing her hair into a low bun, she made her way into the kitchen where she proceeded to make breakfast. As the breakfast baked in the oven, she took a seat at the dining room table. Pulling out the bills, she sat deciding which needed to be paid and which could wait until her next paycheck.

"Okay, Electricity is paid, so is water…the rest can wait" she sighed as she pulled out the final envelope. Whipping away the tears that came to her eyes Usagi took a deep breath as she opened the envelope. It was for Shingo and Mika's school. Both were studying up in Kyoto, the tuition was high. $550 a month for each.

Looking at her bank account, she feels the tears fill her eyes once more.

Frowning she looked back to the bill, $1,100 in total. She turned to her bank account again. "$1200" she whispers. Turning to her calendar, she checks the date for her next paycheck. "Damn it" she whispers "another two weeks", and now being without her third job she was left with a major dent in her monthly income.

Looking to her purse Usagi gives a small smile. Remembering the envelope that Kitomi and the girls put together, Usagi quickly opened it. Counting it, she smiles "Oh Kitomi I love you, this will pay for both their tuitions." Calling the school Usagi quickly paid the two teens payments. Turning to the clock Usagi stood putting the bills away where they belong. It was time for breakfast.

Walking to the refrigerator Usagi frowned as she opened the door. Pulling out a carton of milk she sighs, there was only enough for one child. Walking to the sink, she filled the reminder of the carton with water. Setting it aside, she turned back to the empty fridge "I guess I need to hit the grocery store…" closing the door she turned to the pantry. "Toast it is then." Pulling out the last four pieces of toast, she sighed. It looked like today would be another morning without anything to eat.

It was not long before she had the table set and filled with toast and glasses filled with watered down milk. Walking to the second bedroom, she knocked at the door. Slowly opening it, she walked in smiling as she woke her little brother Kenji. "Come on sleepy head it's time to wake up you have school in an hour"

Groaning he turned his head away from his sister "your so annoying Usagi" he muttered

Usagi laughs, as she nods "You haven't seen nothing yet Kenji. You better get up before I have Tsuki and Ikuko jump on your bed"

At the sound of their names Ikuko and Tsuki awoke "Can we?!" they said in unison

"No" Usagi smiles, but you can get up and eat"

"Yea! Food!" Tsuki yells running out of the room and to the table.

"What did you make?" Ikuko asked curious

"toast" Usagi smiled "I know it isn't much but I have some extra money so I promise to buy something extra yummy for dinner"

Nodding the two twins made their way out to the dining room table. Ikuko stopping to hug her big sister "its okay Usagi, I know you're trying"

Usagi smiled hugging her little sister tight "thank you Ikuko"

The brown eyed girl looked up at her big sister "Mama and Papa would be proud of you" kissing her cheek the child ran off to the table.

It was not long before Usagi had the three standing outside their school/ daycare. "Okay guys here are your lunches. Now have a good day. Remember that Mrs. Ozaki from next door will be picking you up, okay? Behave for her please?" her eyes mostly staying on her little brother Kenji.

Nodding Ikuko kissed her sister on the cheek, as did her Kenji. Knelling down in front of the small 4-year-old, Usagi smiled "now, remember to behave okay?" Tsuko smiled nodding her head "I will mama"

"That's my girl," Usagi whispered kissing her forehead. "Now go on have a great day"

Usagi watched as the three children raced up the stairs and into the large building. "Kenji no pranks!" she yelled as her brother disappeared behind the large wooden doors. Sighing she ran her hands over her face "He's going to get in so much trouble to day" laughing she shakes her head as she turned, only stop and come face to face with Chiba Mamoru. "What are you doing here? This isn't exactly the best neighborhood Mamoru"

"The school called asking if I could do some volunteer work. Come in once in a while and help out some of the families in the neighborhood." He looked into her blue eyes "I came around the back…and when I saw you…" he looked to her hands "Was that important?" he pointed to the bag in her hands.

Usagi lifted her hand a brown paper bag held tightly by her fingers. "Oh no" she said quickly "Tsuki forgot her lunch, I need to get this to her." without saying another word Usagi ran up the stairs and into the school. Turning the corner Usagi smiled at the teacher that stood outside the classroom. "Sakura-sensei, Usagi-chan forgot her lunch," the blond said handing the teacher the brown paper bag.

Smiling the brunette laughed "oh, well that would have been a big mess" looking past Usagi, Sakura smiled "Oh my, You must be Usagi-chan's father!" she pushed pasted a confused Usagi grabbing an even more confused Mamoru's hand. "It is so nice to finally meet you Mr. Tsukino. I have to say your daughter is just a joy to have in my class; she is just so animated and full of life. It's so easy to smile around her; she most certainly takes after her mother."

"I-I…" Mamoru was caught off guard unable to say a word as the teacher turned to Usagi with a large smile

"Well it was fantastic meeting you, and thank you so much for bringing little Usagi's lunch. Now have a great day. I'll let her know you stopped by" with that the teacher was gone closing the door in Usagi's face as she tried to correct her.

Usagi turned quickly "What are you doing here?!"

"You ran up the stairs so fast, I just wanted to talk to you"

Usagi growled, "Well you could have waited outside! Now Tsuki's teacher thinks you're her father!"

"Who is her father Usagi?!" Mamoru hissed as the two made their way outside the school. "In fact who the father of all three of them? I sure as hell am not! Seeing as we never had sex"

Usagi turned quickly glaring at the man behind her "I told you last night that it was none of your business Mamoru"

"It is my business Usako! You're my fiancé!"

"was" Usage hissed "was mamoru, how can you even think that I would want to still be with you after all this time?! You were never here, you never answered any of my letters, nor did you even bother to listen to any of my phone calls."

"I was busy Usako! Trying to finish my degree so that I could come back to you, so that we had a secure future, a great foundation for our life together"

"We already had a foundation Mamoru! We were meant to rule the galaxy! How much more stable can you get?!" sighing Usagi shook her head "look I don't have time to argue with you, I'm late for work."

"What another strip joint?" he said sarcastically

Usagi only glared at him as she started to walk down the street. Sighing in frustration he ran after her "Usako wait, please look I'm sorry" he said quickly "Here let me walk you to your car"

"I didn't drive today," she said as she continued on her way. "Gas is to expensive"

Mamoru frowned "then let me give you a ride" Usagi ignored him, finally running in front of her he stopped her "please"

Looking to her watch she sighed, "Fine"

As they drove down the road, Mamoru kept glancing at the blond beside him. Noticing the changes that had taken place. "Where am I taking you?"

Sighing Usagi looked over at the raven-haired man "Juno's"

Mamoru blinked in shock "You were going to walk down to Juno's?! Usako it takes 30 minutes just to drive there" usagi said nothing just continued to look out the window "What do you do there?"

"I keep my clothes on if that's what you're wondering" she hissed, "I'm a bartender."

"Where did you learn to bartend?" Mamoru asked surprised

"College. Dad did not know, but I wanted to make some extra money to help pay off some of my books. So I took up bartending at first it was pretty hard but once I got the hang of it became like second nature" she shrugged "Now I just hope I don't get fired," she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

It was not long before they were both leaving Juno's. "I'm sorry Usako," Mamoru whispered as they sat in his car. Usagi's tears running down her face "I can't believe I've lost two jobs in just two days…Two jobs that I need…"

"Usako"

Usagi glared at the man before her "don't" she hissed "you have no idea how much I needed those jobs, now I'm left with just the one! And it doesn't pay nearly as much as the other two"

"You were working three jobs?!" Mamoru all but yelled. Turning in his seat, Mamoru grabbed Usagi's hands "tell me right now what the hell happened? When I left, you were in college studying public relations! What happened?! Where are your parents?!"

Usagi pulled herself from his grasps "Don't"

"Please Usako I'm begging you tell me what's happening? I want to help you. Granted I'm pissed I'm oh so very pissed that your sitting here with Three kids, I can see that their father isn't involved, so please tell me what is going on I want to help you!"

"My parents died," she said emotionless. "After Galaxia Mom gave birth to twins. Kenji and Ikuko. Soon after words, Shingo had gotten his girlfriend Miko pregnant. Long story short, Mom, and dad didn't want them dropping out of school so they supported them. I did what I could; I even said I could come home and work full time. However, dad would not have it. With Miko disowned and living with my family, things became difficult. But they made it work, never complaining. Dad continued to pay for my tuition; Mom started saleing her bake goods to local stores. They had no clue I started working, or that I was taking care of part of my tuition fees.

They had a plan. Once Miko had the baby mom was going to pass the baby off as her own, to shelter Miko and Shingo the embarrassment and shame.

After the baby was born, Mom and dad were killed in a car accident. There was a job offer up north he wanted to check out…We never saw them again. I couldn't let Shingo and Miko drop out of school, Mom and dad had work so hard to support them. Therefore, I dropped out of school and took on taking care of the three children and Shingo and Mika. We did not want anyone to know that Shingo and Miko were teen parents so I took on the responsibility. I became Usagi's or as we call her Tsuki's mother. After a couple of months I couldn't continue to pay for the house, let alone take care of three children plus support two teenagers ready for college.

So I started to work three jobs, I was already working at Juno's as their bartender, but I wasn't make enough so I got a job at Converges answering phones, still I wasn't making enough so one night I meet this woman named Kitomi…she helped me, she got me a job working for the night club. She didn't want me stripping. She got me the job as a bartender. The money was amazing. But as I watched the girls and saw how much money they were making I had to do it. So One night I begged her and she showed me everything and taught me how to seduce men to give me what i wanted. It was a lot of work but I made enough to afford a two-bedroom condominium in a not so great neighborhood, but it was better than living on the streets. Plus my landlord is this amazingly sweet old lady who babysits the kids while I'm at work.

I deal with your basic bills, food, gas and Shingo and Miko college education." She felt the tears fall even more "now…I don't know what I'm going to do… Sure I have $1200 in my bank account, but after groceries, gas and the reminder of my bills…I don't know what I'm going to do…"

"Usako" Mamoru whispered "I'm so sorry…I should have listened"

Usagi shook her head "it is what it is Mamoru"

"Come with me" he said causing Usagi to look at him strangely

"I'm already in your car Mamoru where else do you want me to go" she laughed as he started the car and told her to buckle in. "no seriously where are we going? I have to work in 5 hours, I can't go looking like I've been crying all day, I really can't lose this job too…plus I promised the kids something really good for dinner."

"You'll see," he said. It was not long before they parked outside a large office building. Walking inside Usagi stared at how beautiful everything looked. Coming to two glass doors, Usagi gasped at the name "Welcome to Serenities Pediatric Care"

"Mamoru…" Usagi whispered as she stared at her name written in silver on the glass door. "this is my own practice…I wanted it to be a surprise that's one of the reasons I was working so hard…I wanted to give you something…something only you could have." He smiled "I figured with your degree we could work together" He watched as she frowned "but even without is, I still think we could work something out"

"I-I don't know what to say" she whispered as he walked her into the large white and blue waiting room. "It's beautiful." She felt the tears come to her eyes as she looked to the large moon painted on the wall where the kids play. "Is that my castle?" she gasped at the large play structure.

"I wanted this to be a place that represented you" he whispered as he wrapped his hands around her waist "I'm sorry I wasn't around to help you Usako, I'm sorry that you have gone through so much, but if you will forgive me, I promise you will no longer go through this alone"

She cried, into his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

_Epilogue_

The boxes were piled high as Ikuko and Kenji quickly taped their last one "Wow we're finally done!" the two cheered as Mamoru laughed "Papa we finished" Ikuko smiled as Mamoru lifted the purple haired child into his arms "did you now?" she nodded excitedly "can we go now Please?!"

Mamoru laughs as he kisses his adopted daughter on the forehead "soon, we just need to wait for mama"

"She's so slow!" Kenji complained

"You'd be slow too if you had a watermelon stuck to the front of you" Shingo said laughing as he was swatted on the back of the head

"Hey! I heard that" Usagi hissed as she handed Tsuki over to her father "I've changed her and fed her, she's all ready to go"

"Great" Shingo smiled "Ikuko, Kenji go and join Aunt Miko in the car please" nodding the two ran off. "Usagi" he smiled turning to his sister and brother in law. "I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for Miko and I. and especially for little Usagi"

Mamoru placed his hand around his wife and smiled as she ran her hand over the small child's face "I would do anything for this peanut…and for you Shingo. I love you"

The two embraced. "Seriously Usagi, you gave up so much to help Miko and I become who we are now…you gave us a chance at an amazing future. Now because of you I can support my family"

Usagi shook her head "Mama and papa would be proud Shingo."

Shingo smiles as he shakes Mamoru's hand "Thanks so much for everything Mamoru. I got to say at first I wanted to rip your face off for leaving my sister, but now" he looked at her smiling face then back to Mamoru "I'm just really glad she's smiling again"

Mamoru kissed the side of Usagi's face and nodded "me too" nodding Shingo made his way out the door but turned and said "Usa" looking up at her brother he said "your right, Mom and dad are proud, of you"

Tears filled her eyes as she nodded "thank you Shingo"

Turning around Mamoru and Usagi looked around the small condominium. Placing his hand on her stomach Mamoru smiled "Are you ready?"

Taking a deep breath she nods "are you?" she laughs "within a year you married me, knocked me up, adopted two children, helped two young parents graduate college, and bought a house…is there anything else you've forgotten to take care of superman? Or are we done playing hero?"

Mamoru laughs as he wraps his arms around his wife, her protruding belly leaning against his toned one. "Just one thing" he whispered has he captures her lips. "I love you Chiba Usagi. Don't ever forget it."

"Never"

**The End**


End file.
